


Scars

by Kateskywalker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateskywalker/pseuds/Kateskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Attack Of The Clones. The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

The curve of his back served as a perfect guide for her lips.

She’s had found him like this when she woke early this morning. Her mind slowly broke free from the fog of sleep and then, after a little while she became aware of her surroundings. The sun was beginning to rise, the windows were open and the cool spring breeze was playing with the snow white drapes.

Padmé tried, albeit sleepily, roll herself on the other side of the bed, when her hands made contact with a warm wall, blocking her way. Smiling, it took her longer to realize that the warm wall of flesh was her husband.

He was on his side, relaxed and resting, blissfully asleep and naked. His back displayed generously for her. 

Without thought, she nestled closer to his warmth and embraced him from behind, pressing her own bare skin against his. He was so beautifully warm and smooth and just…him. He felt so good against her but still, it felt strange to be holding his much larger and longer form in her small arms. She placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, her fingers tracing the scars there. When the hard, broad landscape of his back was thoroughly explored, her trail continued to the back of his deltoid, tensed even in his sleep, to trace around the scars raised there. They weren’t healed properly, she could tell. A Bacta would have fixed it. She remembered her own shock at first seeing them. But she had not given it much thought in the heat of the moment. After all, it was their wedding night.

But now, with him asleep, she could do a bit of exploration on her own, let him sleep, he must be exhausted. No matter what he claimed on their flight back to Naboo, the physical a mental strain of the last few days had taken their toll. His mother, Geonosis, his arm…

Gods, his arm!

She would almost forget about it. Her fingers found the mechanic limb and she lightly began exploring the surface of it. She remembered the touch of it and how it felt cold on her bare skin and how quickly it had warmed when she had taken it in her own hands and guided it over her curves, trembling.

Placing her head flat on his back, she inwardly mused. The mere presence of the scars wasn’t what shocked her, but the thing they represented. She didn’t need his explanation on how he acquired them, his look was enough. Slavery is indeed still present in the galaxy – and she had to change that.

Her feet wrapped around his and her hands sneaked around his waist to the front of his chest, where she could slowly rub around the hardness of his abdomen – that would have him awake soon enough, she mused and grinned.

I’m going to fix it, Anakin. Everything is going to be alright.

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite A/P era - Post-AOTC - leave a comment if you wish - I love them!


End file.
